


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Aquariums, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Car Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "You know, Hajime, have you noticed that usually in movies, the couple is murdered while having sex in a car?"Hinata opened his eyes. "Wow. Really, Ko?""I'm saying it's romantic. We would die in each other's arms, while committing an act only meant for the two of us."...wow, he's really ruining the mood.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 344





	Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I like fish, I like Komahina...  
> Aquarium date! 
> 
> Also, Komaeda really just wants Hinata's ass :D

“Nanami-san, how do I ask my boyfriend out on a date?”

Komaeda’s question made Nanami glance up from her console longer than usual. “I’m sorry, Komaeda-kun, but only you could make this a question.”

Komaeda hung his head as he listened to the pink-haired girl click buttons, a victory song playing shortly after. Nanami was usually a very insightful person but seeing as she wasn't very interested in the whole scheme of dating, maybe she wasn’t the best person to ask for advice. She and Hinata were friends for longer than Komaeda and he has been dating so she probably knew him better than anyone. Hinata always took the initiative and planned their dates, taking them out for dinners and adventures, always ending in a small makeout session before they had to part ways. Komaeda appreciated everything his boyfriend did, he always planned out everything to the smallest details, though things usually never went as he had thought it would be. He wanted to be able to do the same for the brunet.

“Where haven’t you guys been?” Nanami asked once she finished another level in Super Smash Bros. “You guys seem to go to cafes and restaurants quite a bit, as well as very scenic dates. I’m sure Hinata does it for you, since you don’t seem to like doing things too exciting.”

“Haha, yeah. I really am an  _ awful  _ boyfriend, aren’t I?”

Nanami shook her head. “It’s not that you're a bad boyfriend, it’s that Hinata is a really  _ good  _ boyfriend. He cares a lot about you.”

Komaeda smiled to himself. “He really does, doesn’t he?” He looked the girl in the eye with determination. “I really want to be able to take Hajime on a good date, Nanami-san.”

The gamer smiled back and pulled out her phone. “So, what dates have you guys been on?”

“Well, we’ve been on movie dates. Those are only fun when it’s a movie we both want to see, we rarely go on those. We’ve been to carnivals and festivals,we both seem to enjoy those. Sometimes we just walk around the city and see what comes…” Komaeda and Hinata have been dating for over a year now, meeting through Nanami when they first started life at Hope’s Peak. They both have never had experience with dating before they met each other. Everything they do is like a game of roulette, they would learn then and there whether or not they liked it.

Nanami hummed as she scrolled through her phone. “Ever been to an aquarium, Komaeda-kun?”

“When I was younger, yes. It was fun, I liked learning about the different fish as we went. Not to mention, some of the fish were fascinating! Have you ever seen a juvenile emperor angelfish, Nanami-san? They are absolutely-”

“Hinata has never been to an aquarium.”

Komaeda froze mid sentence.  _ Isn’t going to the aquarium a staple of pretty much every childhood? _ Hinata had told him before that he didn’t have the chance to do many things as a child because he was always studying and kept himself occupied with various extracurricular activities. He pitied his boyfriend for the little love he had been shown before attending Hope’s Peak. 

“Should...maybe I should take him there, then?”

Nanami put her phone away and picked up her console again. “Maybe you should. Maybe you should go tomorrow around 6 pm so you can make it in time for the fireworks show at the beach around 9. Just maybe.”

“Thank you, Nanami-san!”

Komaeda stood up abruptly, his lunch forgotten as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Yukizome stared at the open door for a moment before looking towards Nanami. “Um…”

“He had an epiphany, Yukizome-sensei.”

The teacher nodded slowly but eventually shrugged Komaeda’s behavior. He had about 15 minutes till lunch ended anyways.

**__________**

  
  


Hinata usually hung around Kuzuryu-san at lunch time. Today, she had duties elsewhere, leaving the brunet all by his lonesome. Any other day, he would have just stayed in the classroom and would have hung out with the guys. However, the day was too heavenly to be wasted so he plopped himself under a large tree, far away from the rest of the students.He rested his head against his bag, closing his eyes as the breeze picked up the bottom of his buttoned shirt slightly, revealing his sharp hip bone.

The small sliver of skin made Komaeda not want to wake his boyfriend up when he arrived, just admire his body as he slept. He gently traced his thin fingers along the bone, inhaling a little as he ran his fingers closer to the divet above his crotch. His eyebrows raised slightly as a noticeable patch of his skin was duller, darker. Komaeda's thoughts started running wild,  _ did someone hurt him? Did he hurt himself? Does it hurt? Does he even know it's there? _ He quickly pulled his hand back as Hinata began to stir. “Mmm… Nagito?”

“Ah, Hajime!” Hinata sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Everything Hinata did subconsciously was something Komaeda found hot. Though, he would never tell his boyfriend that, he would think he was weird or, worse, stop those cute little habits of his. “I was looking for you but you seemed relaxed so I didn’t want to bother you with my presence.”

“The contrary, Ko,” he spoke, laying his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Komada’s hand automatically went for Hinata’s hair, catching his ahoge between his fingers. “You are saving me from boredom.”

“Knowing my luck, I probably  _ could  _ relieve you of your boredom. Which reminds me, are you free tomorrow?”

Hinata hummed as he leaned into Komaeda’s hand. “Yes, I think so. Why?”

Komaeda contemplated whether he should tell his partner where they were headed, but he decided against it. “It’s a surprise. Just be ready to leave at 4:30.”

Hinata finally opened his eyes, his olive green eyes staring at his boyfriend’s grey ones. He was not very fond of surprises, not that anything bad usually happened but he liked to be prepared. “Uh, do I have to dress up?”

“No,” Komaeda said, seeing the game Hinata was playing at. “Dress however you feel like dressing. Maybe wear sandals, though.”

“Hmm...okay. Sandals? Are we going to a beach?”

“Hehe, that’s part of it~”

“Part of it? So there’s more?”

“Maaayyyyybeee~”

“...should I meet you at your place, then?”

“I’ll pick you up. I’ll tell my chauffeur to clear his schedule. Or maybe just lend me the car.”

“Chauffeur? This isn’t a place where we could, you know, take the train?”

“Yes, it is. Trains are disgusting, however, and I will not make you go there if I don’t have to.”

Both boys realized the background chatter was fading as students began to return to their classes. Komaeda tapped Hinata’s shoulders and brushed off the grass from his bag before handing it back to his partner. The boys brushed off their pants, ridding themselves of any stray dirt or weed. 

"I'm not done interrogating you, though," Hinata whined teasingly, which was very out of character. He must desperately want to know where Komaeda was taking them. His boyfriend didn't usually do surprises, after all.

"Class is starting soon," Komaeda laughed. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow."

Hinata frowned, causing Komaeda to stifle another giggle. He pressed his lips to the brunet's cheek and waved him goodbye.

"Sorry!" the pale boy yelled.

Hinata chuckled at his boyfriend.  _ He was so not sorry. _

**__________**

Hinata swung his feet, idly waiting for Soda to finish tweaking his phone which had been spazzing out nonstop. Soda complained that he was not a technician throughout the hour until he was finally able to make it work. He tossed his soul friend the device and Hinata toyed with it for a bit before putting it away.

“Thanks Kazuichi,” the brunet spoke.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied. “Just go to the Ultimate Technician next time if you need help.”

“You act as if I know who that is,” Hinata mumbled, making sure his friend couldn’t hear him. “Well, I’ll treat you the next time we go out!”   
  


“Why not now, dude? I’m already here and you looked dressed.” Hinata looked down at his ensemble: a dark orange, almost brown, button down polka-dot tee shirt, paired with cream colored shorts and similar colored sandals.

“Ah hah, sorry man. Not today. Nagito and I are going out.” Both boys started walking out the door, Hinata double-checking his pockets before locking the door to his apartment. Mioda was about to start practicing her latest song at any moment so it was better they had this conversation outside.

“Really?” Souda spoke. “It has been a while since you’ve guys have been on a date, huh? MMM, FINE! Rain check! Where is Komaeda taking you guys, anyhow?”   
  


Hinata’s smile dropped to leave a frustrated expression. “He wouldn’t tell me. I guess I’ll just have to see.”

Soda poked fun at his friend’s demise until a white vehicle pulled up as they both walked down the steps. Komaeda wasn’t one for flashy brands or anything, mainly because he didn’t like to keep up with trends too often, but Hinata could tell that this was an expensive brand. While he couldn’t tell what brand it was exactly, Soda was drooling. He could barely contain himself when Komaeda slammed the door shut on the driver’s side and beamed at the both of them. 

“Ah, Soda-kun! You’re here, too?” Komaeda wasn’t displeased with the fact another one of his friends was here but he was really looking forward to being alone with Hinata as much as he could. He was hoping he could have gotten his chauffeur to drive them so he could tease Hinata in the backseat of the car but he should’ve known that his luck was not going to work with him. Besides, he was a pervert for thinking he should do such a thing. “Where are you headed?”

“Uh, home, I guess.” He shot a glare at Hinata. “Since someone is busy.”

“Next time, Kazuchi.”

He walked up to Komaeda, eyeing the car. “Um, may I?” Komaeda shrugged, guestering to the vehicle. Soda almost jumped with joy as he started to admire it, leaving Hinata and Komaeda to converse.

“You’re here earlier than expected,” Hinata commented. “Makes me think you had something else in mind.”

“I didn’t come  _ that  _ early! And I would have thought you were still getting ready. Are you  _ that  _ eager for our date?”

Hinata crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out, a childish habit Komaeda noticed Hinata had when he was feeling indignant. “It’s the first time you’ve done something like this, what did you think I would do? Sit in my bathrobe and watch TV all day?”

“Netflix and Chill?” Komaeda grinned.

“Not where I was going with that.” Hinata took the chance to quickly scan his boyfriend’s outfit. He was wearing a white tee shirt tucked into his pale blue shorts and a dark gray sports jacket. Hinata exhaled deeply. “You really look good in anything.”

That made Komaeda flush pink, his confident smirk softening. “But you look far superior, Hajime! Orange is a good color for you!”

Hinata could read in between the lines. He hated how self-deprecating the pale boy could be and he has become very good at disguising those comments from the naked eye. But dating Komaeda for as long as he has, he knew his boyfriend better than anyone. "I really have to disagree, Ko. You definitely are the prettiest person I've ever met."

Komaeda raised an eyebrow at him, his smirk slowly growing back. "I could say the same to you." He turned to Soda who was going through the engine of the car. "Uh, Soda-kun? We really need to go now, if you don't mind."

Soda pouted as he shut the front and walked around to give Hinata and Komaeda each a side hug. "Have fun, gays."

"You mean 'guys?'" Hinata said.

"No, he means gaaaaayyysss," Komaeda spoke.

Komaeda opened the passenger door for Hinata and he nodded before sitting inside. The boy fastened his boyfriend's seat belt, making sure it was tight enough to save him from any impact. Hinata opened his mouth to argue that he would be fine but Komaeda shut the door on him and went to his seat.

"Okay, want to tell me where we're headed now?" Hinata said as they drove off.

"Ummmm, nope."

"Ugh, I'm really getting annoyed."

"I know. It's kind of funny." Komaeda giggled to prove his point.

"Have we been there before?"

"Uh, well…"

Komaeda went quiet. If he spoke, would it narrow down Hinata's options and ruin the surprise? Hinata is pretty good at guessing games if given the sufficient amount of information.

"Nagito…?"

"You'll  _ see _ , Hajime dear."

The brunet groaned, leaning his face on the window. "I'll  _ see.  _ Would you tell me where we're going if I didn't have eyes?"

"Hajime, we wouldn't  _ be _ going here if you didn't have eyes."

"Ah, so we're  _ looking _ at things. This isn't just a beach dinner or something…"

_...oh no _ .

"Well, it's the beach. What's really to look at besides half-naked people? Maybe one of those amusement parks? Or somewhere to look at fish? Nagito, am I on the right track?"

_ Oh no. Wait, does he not know it's called an aquarium? _

"Eh, we'll see," he replied coolly, hoping he wasn't sweating bullets.

Hinata, who was too oblivious to Komaeda's nervousness, sunk into his seat. He was trying to think of where his boyfriend would possibly be taking him, it was kind of draining.

"Ko, do you mind if I slept a bit?"

"Not at all, dear." Mainly because he loved watching Hinata's adorable sleeping face.

"Mmm, I hope you don't get bored without me talking." He didn't have time to hear what Komaeda would have said because he was already out cold. Guess he underestimated how tired he was. He was clutching his stomach slightly, as if to protect it from impact.

Komaeda's thoughts ran back to yesterday during lunch, where he noticed Hinata's bruise. If he didn't tell him, it should be nothing, right? He couldn't help but worry, even if it didn't seem to bother Hinata all too much. He glanced to the side, seeing his partner laying in his seat, curling in on himself.

By the time he woke up, his boyfriend was driving around the parking lot, looking for a good place to stop the car. Hinata wiggled his toes to get some feeling back in his feet before hopping out of the car, Komaeda following shortly after. The taller boy immediately linked arms with the shorter one and dragged him along as they approached a building of various blue shades and a cutout of a whale hanging on the side. Hinata, as he's never seen a building like this before, was having a hard time putting two and two together when his partner spoke up.

"Wow, aquariums have gotten bigger since I've last been there."

_ An aquarium? The places where people go to see fish? Like the pretty red and blue ones? I remember asking mom and dad to go there on a field trip… _

"Wow," was all Hinata could manage to say.

Komaeda held up his phone so the ticket clerk could scan the barcode, allowing them entry. The boy grabbed a map, and leaned on his boyfriend as he pointed out the places they would go. "Hajime, I really want to be able to attend the show that they have here before we head to the beach so we'll do that last. They have a separate exhibit for dark sea creatures. Never seen them so let's go there, too. Unless you don't want to, which is also fine. The closest exhibit is for freshwater creatures and… love, are you listening?"

Komaeda barely had time to wait for a response as Hinata reeled him in for a kiss. It was passionate, an odd circumstance for Komaeda as  _ he _ was usually the one to take initiative for the heated makeouts. He gave it a few seconds before pulling back, looking up at the white-haired boy. Komaeda let out a small squeak as Hinata stepped back, giving a small but sincere smile.

"Thank you, Nagito." Komaeda didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded. "Anyways, maybe let's go to the freshwater showcase first. It's around the corner, after all."

Hinata grabbed Komaeda's hand as he led him to the exhibit. The taller boy would never be able to read Hinata as well as Hinata could read him.

The first exhibit was a fairly small one but entertained Hinata, nonetheless. He leaned on the glass just like many of the other children were doing as they watched the fish mingle with one another. Some of the fish were betta fish, Komaeda could tell. They had a specific trend in their tails and fins that he could point out but they came into various bright colors. As they floated around, the pale boy determined that his favorite was a green and orange scaled fish, with its fins being splattered with black spots. It reminded him of a certain someone.

"Ko, look at this one!" The brunet pointed at. A fish swam past them, radiating its garish scales, following the latter of a classic rainbow. "What do you think its name is?"

"Um, I think it's just called a Rainbowfish, Haji."

"Huh, really? I could totally come up with something better than that." Komaeda laughed as Hinata walked off to look at another tank.

He seemed to have taken a liking to the Labyrinth fish, specifically the ones with large, flowy fins.

Komaeda noticed that the sky was getting slightly clouded. He didn't check the weather forecast as he was pretty excited to take Hinata out. Knowing his luck, it might end up raining so he hoped something bad happened to him so it wouldn't ruin the rest of the day.

"Hajime, we should move on." Hinata frowned before following his boyfriend out of the room. 

"Let's go see the saltwater fish next! Those seem to be more interesting looking, so I've heard. The only time I've ever seen a fish besides on my dinner plate was at that festival we went to. Remember the one where you could win a goldfish?"

"Right! You didn't let me play, though." Komaeda mocked a hurt face. "I could have one you one."

"Knowing your luck, you could have won the whole stand. I'd like one fish but I'm not ready to take care of 50 fish, Nagito!"

The saltwater section was much larger, a new selection of fish making Hinata's jaw drop. He made his way to the nearest tank and watched a smaller rainbow fish swim by. Komaeda leaned in and watched the little fish that was running its fins across the pebbles on the floor. 

"A mandarin dragonet. Some people keep them as pets. They're picky eaters and the Scorpionfish is their most known predator."

Hinata's eyes widened as he looked back at his boyfriend. "How did you know that?"

The taller boy smiled softly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "There's a stand with facts of all the fish in the tank, love."

Hinata's surprised face morphed into a face of betrayal, pushing him away as he went back to cherish the little fish. 

Komaeda noticed that there was a tunnel leading to a darker section of the exhibit. The tunnel was glass and also surrounded by water with fish swishing around in it. The reflection of the water almost seemed to light up the floor.

Hinata realized his boyfriend wasn't beside him and his eyes wandered to where he was staring. "Ko, what's over there?"

"Don't know…Wanna go see?"

The shorter boy nodded and took his boyfriend's hand. They stared up at the ceiling as it transformed from a plain blue to a multicolored tank. Hinata froze and he looked up, his mouth falling open. "Nagito, look. Nagito, look!"

"I'm looking." He wasn't actually looking. 

He noticed how the room on the other end was much darker, the only light being lined up on the floor by the tanks.  _ So this must be where the deep sea creatures are… _

Komaeda was dragged along by Hinata as he was looking for the fish. "Ko, this is kind of scary. Like, look at that thing."

A large fish with teeth the size of daggers swam by, its scales glowing in the darkness surrounding them. The brunet, subsequent to his comment, walked up to the tank and put his hand against the glass. The paler boy noticed how the light reflecting from the tank highlighted the sharp features of Hinata's face. His bright olive eyes clashed with the bright floor lights, his lips illuminating a bit of where he was licking them earlier.

His thoughts started to wander into unsafe territory until Hinata turned to look at him. Komaeda didn't look away so they just stared, absorbing how each of them looked in the fluorescent lighting. The shorter boy reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his boyfriend's ear, to not avail as it just ended up falling out again. He bit the inside of his cheek, being the first to look away. 

Komaeda's thoughts slowly started to deflate. For as long as they both have been together, Komaeda really hadn't wanted to rush anything with him.. They might have gotten a little too touchy once or twice in the mix but they were still getting used to it. He really wanted to be intimate with Hinata, express his love to him in ways only a lover could. But the boy was far too shy, Komaeda would be wronging him if he pressed the matters while his boyfriend was still not ready. But with how cute he was, the taller boy couldn't help but think back on how Hinata responded to his touch. He wanted to see his face again as he touched him in all the right places, feel his body up against his own, and just maybe…

"Ko."

Komaeda whipped his head around, plastering a large smile on his face. "Yes, Haji?"

"You said there was a show?" The white-haired boy looked down at his watch. Time surely had flown by as the last show of the day would be performed soon.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Let's go quickly, we could still make it."

He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and they trudged over an enclosed space where a woman was handing out tickets to people coming in. She spotted the two boys and waved them over. "Are you two here for the show?" 

Hinata nodded frantically and Komaeda held back a laugh. She ripped two tickets off the roll she was holding and handed it to them. "Make sure not to get those wet."

People started rolling in and taking their respective seats. Komaeda and Hinata settled somewhere in the front, getting a clear view of what was in the gargantuan pool in front of them. The brunet gasped. "Nagito!," he squealed.

"Hello everyone, welcome to today's performance! I'm Aoi Asahina and I'll be introducing you to our team today." She whistled and two gray blurs popped up from beneath the water's surface. "Meet Hope and Joy!"

_ Hope and Joy...what wonderful names _ , Komaeda thought.

The audience watched as the dolphins flipped in the air with a practiced technique, jumping through the hoop Asahina held up, even being able to carry her from one platform to the next. Hinata leaned forward, his smile widening at each trick the finned mammals performed. One leap that both dolphins did ended up splashing most of the people in the first few rows. Komaeda's boyfriend wasn't bothered, he wiped the water from his face and let out a short gasp. "Komaeda, your hair looks funny!"

Komaeda attempted to dry his hair to the best of his ability as Asahina spoke. "Now, before you all came in here, we handed out tickets. Whoever has the number I call our, come up and help me feed these little guys! 11037! 11038! 11039!"

Komaeda looked down at his ticket. 11038. He looked over at Hinata who pulled out his ticket. He squinted at it, trying to read the numbers. His boyfriend took the ticket and flipped it around. "It was upside down."

Hinata gasped again. "11037, Ko!" Komaeda rolled his eyes as they got up, a shorter boy following them, presumably the one who was 11039.

As Asahina was teaching them how to feed the dolphins, the shorter boy looked up at him and smiled. "Makoto Naegi."

Komaeda smiled back. "Ah, yes. You're also from Hope Peak, yes?"

He nodded. "I've seen you around! Who is that though?"

"Oh, I'm Hajime Hinata! Man, we really are lucky to be chosen for this, huh?" Naegi seemed to share his enthusiasm and Komaeda felt overwhelmed from this force of pure hope.

Naegi was the first one to step up, picking up a small fish from the bucket and tossing it into the pool. Joy jumped up and caught it before it had time to hit the water. Komaeda had done it once, deciding he really didn't like the feel of the slimy fish, allowing Hinata and Naegi to finish tossing the rest of the bucket.

And like that, the show was over. They bid their goodbyes to Naegi as they started to walk to the entrance of the boardwalk. The sky had clouded up much more, definitely indicating that rain was coming. He hoped it wouldn't ruin the fireworks show for the end of the day. The day was going  _ so _ well.

"The beach looks pretty at night," Hinata commented, looking out at the sea. Komaeda checked his watch. 9:20.

They both hopped on an empty bench, Hinata leaning into Komaeda’s shoulder, his chest pressed against the taller boy's arm. "Thanks...for today…"

"Of course, Hajime! Anything for you!"

"You really knocked my socks off with this one. Really puts  _ all _ my dates to shame."

The tall boy looked into his boyfriend's eyes. They seemed duller than usual.

"Hajime, is something wrong?"

Hinata bit his lip. His gaze shifted to his lips and the brunet pressed his lips to his. Any other time, Komaeda would have deepened the kiss but something was off. He pulled back, leaving Hinata stunned. "Hajime, what's wrong?"

"Ahaha, nothing. Should've expected this."  _ Something was definitely wrong. _

"Expected what, love?"

Hinata pulled away from his boyfriend quickly and winced as he stood up just as fast. Komaeda pulled him down onto his lap and the brunet sputtered. "N-Nagito, what…?"

"Hajime, I love kissing you! And I would totally push you down on this bench and have my way with you if I was in the mood but-"

"Don't say that stuff out loud!"

"But something is wrong. So tell me, what's going on?"

Hinata wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him close. He kissed Komaeda's neck and he groaned. He would love to be doing this but-

"I'm being bullied."

"Hmm?"

Hinata leaned back, Komaeda's hand on his back keeping him steady. "I'm being bullied. I really just don'tdeserve to be with you."

The shorter boy noticed something dark glinting in his boyfriend's eyes. "Who is bullying you?" Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"It was a one time thing, I'm pretty sure. They ganged up on me. They were suspended and if they were caught again, they would be expelled. They said…"

"...they said you weren't good enough for me?" He cupped Hinata's face. "It's the opposite, Hajime! I'll never be as good as you, I still can't believe you are dating me!"

Before Hinata could lecture him on degrading himself, he heard a large pop behind him. He curled up into Komaeda as he turned around. Pink light bursted in the sky, sprinkling in the air until it shrunk out of view. A red one followed. Then a green. Soon, the entire sky was bursting with different colors, all different sizes. Some shaped as hearts, others shaped as stars. 

They sat in silence, watching the sky until the show ended. It was 10 pm. Many of the people have left, some lingering to see if they could go for a late night swim. Komaeda and Hinata stayed where they were. The taller boy squeezed his partner's hand. 

"Hajime. Can I kiss you?"

"...you can but will you?"

He shifted Hinata on his lap so he was facing him. "Yes, I will."

He pressed their lips together, pushing Hinata's tense lips open, cherishing the squeak he made as the brunet grabbed at his hair. Komaeda slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, cupping his face to be able to hold him in place. Hinata responded in pulling his hair harder. The taller boy didn't mind the pain, he preferred it. It meant he was doing something right.  _ Would this be the right time to ask him? Should I ask him another time? Would he think I'm weird if I just brought it up? _

They pulled apart and Hinata smiled despite his lips already becoming sore. 

"Haji, can we have sex?"

Hinata blinked. "What?"

Komaeda immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. 

"... I'm sorry."

"Like..." He paused. "...right now?"

It was Komaeda's turn to look at him blankly. "What?"

"I'm okay with taking things to the next level if you are," he said. He spoke with confidence but even in the dark, it was clear all the blood had rushed to his face. To test the waters, he grinded on his boyfriend who squealed and held the brunet's hips down. 

"Are we doing this now?"

Hinata looked down at him. "If you're okay with it?"

"Aha, I would like a little privacy."

"Well, if you're planning on doing it at home, I might not last."

"Huh?" He looked down and noticed the tent in his boyfriend's shorts. "Ah."

"That's your fault."

As if ushering them to get off the beach, rain started pouring and both boys were drenched in a matter of seconds. Komaeda silently led Hinata off the boardwalk and to the parking lot. The whole way, Hinata was asking Komaeda what was going on in his head.  _ A lot of things, Hajime. _

He opened the back door, making Hinata raise an eyebrow. It took him a while to put the pieces together, leading the brunet to mutter an "oh."  _ Was he really okay with me jizzing all over the backseat of his car? _

He crawled into the backseat, Komaeda following him and shutting the door. They both sat awkwardly and stole glances at each other before they both moved closer to one another. Hinata looped a leg around the boy's waist, pulling him on top. He closed his eyes and pulled Komaeda by the collar, leading to another kiss. Komaeda grinded on his boyfriend who pulled back to let out a silent moan. He trailed his fingers to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off of Hinata, the brunet grimacing at how it stuck to its skin, and looked at the bruise welting his skin. He paused, lightly tracing around the mark to see if it hurt. Hinata didn't seem to respond to it.

"Nagito, I'm fine," he whispered. "Please…"

Komaeda nodded and leaned down to kiss Hinata's chest. He whined, pulling at his boyfriend's hair as he sucked and left a rather large red spot. " _ Gah _ , Nagito."

"You know you like it," he teased, moving to blow a breath on Hinata's nipple before putting his lips to it. 

"Aha, you always.." Hinata sighed, not wanting to waste his enegmrgy on talking too much.

Komaeda's mind started to wander once again. Maybe they should have done it at home, he had no lube. He didn't want Hinata to be in any pain but he also didn't want to leave him hanging just because they didn't have the right material. If he sucked on his fingers, the saliva would dry rather quickly. He was starting to get nervous and his thoughts started to stray.

"You know, Hajime, have you noticed that usually in movies, the couple is murdered while having sex in a car?"

Hinata opened his eyes. "Wow.  _ Really _ , Ko?"

"I'm saying it's romantic. We would die in each other's arms, while committing an act only meant for the two of us."

_...wow, he's really ruining the mood. _

"Nagito, seriously. Just fuck me already."

"Gosh, but I'm going to hurt you." 

"It was going to hurt whether or not we have lube."

Hinata shifted to take off his shorts and boxers, attempting to do it swiftly but with Komaeda on top of him, he ended up taking much more time than needed. "Do what you think is right. Um, but...I would really appreciate it if you committed."

The taller boy sighed and leaned back. He lifted Hinata's legs by his thighs, making his knees hit the ceiling of the car and the brunet stabilizing himself on his head and shoulders. He was definitely going to cramp after this.

Hinata shivered as Komaeda leaned his face towards his hole, blowing a little, watching as the brunet's expression slowly changed into realization to what he was about to do.

Komaeda stuck his tongue in and Hinata blanked out completely.

**__________**

"Hajimeme, please don't go to school today!" 

The smaller boy limped over to his closet, pulled out a shirt, annoyed that he would have to iron it. Mioda walked towards him and took the shirt from him. Hinata frowned and grabbed another. "Meme!"

"Ibuki, I'm fine! I can walk!"

"Nagito really did a number on you! If you don't go to school, Ibuki can take care of you! And maybe Nagito will come here to check on Hajimeme!"

"Don't say it as if he beat me up, Ibuki!"

But if anyone was that dense, he did look like he got into a fight. His hips, as well as his upper torso, were covered in bruises, shaming the one he had gotten from his bullies. Hinata started to blush as he recalled how he had behaved last night. 

He remembered his mind just going into autopilot. All he could do was moan Komaeda's name as he did what be pleased. His boyfriend didn't seem to mind how loud he was getting even though he mentioned that he didn't like loud noises.

Hinata pondered on it for a moment. Komaeda was really into it last night. But immediately after they both came, he could barely look at Hinata. He was embarrassed, as was Hinata. The cum was stuck to the backseat of the car but that didn't seem to be any of their concerns at the moment. Hinata's legs had gone numb so Komaeda had to help him dress and up the steps to his apartment. To his demise, Ibuki was still awake and could immediately tell what went down with how flushed the both of them looked. He never saw Komaeda run so fast in his life.

"Hmm, not a bad idea though. I guess I'll stay home."

"And Ibuki will stay with you!"

"No," he spoke flatly. "Ibuki will go to school and tell Nagito that he should come over."

Mioda whined but eventually got into her uniform and out the door. Hinata sighed and sat on the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up his back.  _ Nagito really shouldn't be embarrassed. I was the one fully naked and had his bodily fluids dripping out of my ass. _

Mioda was right about Komaeda feeling guilty because he called him during his usual lunch break. 

"Hajime, you're not at school?"

"No, I can barely move, Ko."

He heard him whimper. "Sorry…"

"Haha. No, it's fine. Yesterday was...nice."

Komaeda stayed silent. Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nagito, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"...yes."

"Did you enjoy have sex with me?"

"Very much."

"I don't see the problem, then. Seriously."

"...so I didn't hurt you?" He whispered the question, obviously not trying to gain the other students' attention.

"Oh, you hurt me." Komaeda whimpered again. "But it was a good type of hurt. I…"

"Hajime, are you a masochist?"

"No!" Komaeda couldn't see it but he heard Hinata facepalm. "Just, will you come over? To, you know, take care of me?"

The pale boy smiled. "I don't know how I'll be of any help but if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want. Love you, Nagito."

He heard his boyfriend squeal, followed by a loud clatter. "What? Ko?!"

He heard many other voices approaching the phone.

"K-k-komaeda-kun! Are y-you okay?"

"Bro, you're bleeding a lot!"

"I can die happy now."

"Yo, what?! Get up!"

He heard someone pick up the phone. A softer voice followed. 

"Heya it's Chiaki. He says 'I love you, too.'"

  
  



End file.
